Refrigeration has many uses, from keeping food at a temperature safe for consumption to maintaining organisms such as bacteria in a living state.
Domestic refrigeration is commonly achieved by using a domestic refrigerator. However, such refrigerators generally need an energy source and are therefore cumbersome and not easily portable.
Prior attempts have been made to refrigerate an item using a container having a cavity containing an amount of a refrigerant liquid. The container is first placed in a cold environment, which lowers the temperature of the refrigerant liquid. The container may then be placed in an environment which is at an ambient temperature, the container thereby keeping an item placed in the container at a temperature lower than the ambient temperature.
Unfortunately, when such container is placed in an environment containing an amount of humidity, condensation tends to form on the exterior of the container, as one skilled in the art will appreciate. Such condensation may wet other items such as a bag in which the container is placed or articles placed in the bag alongside the container, which is highly undesirable.
Condensation may further detract from the aesthetic appearance of the container by partially or completely hiding logos or other graphics printed or inscribed on the exterior of the container.
There is therefore a need for a refrigerating assembly that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.